


Still worth fighting for

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Вроде бы у них все закончилось, но сдерживаться больше нет сил.
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 1





	Still worth fighting for

Между ними всего лишь одно кресло, а кажется, что целая пропасть — холодная, мрачная, такая же темно-синяя, почти черная, как обивка кресла и неудобная узкая форменная рубашка клуба. Эта чернота затягивает, стоит только бросить один неосторожный взгляд. Затягивает туда, откуда уже невозможно выбраться, туда, куда Марк провалился несколько месяцев назад — как в колодец, кругом стены и ни одного выступа, чтобы ухватиться, хотя бы попробовать вылезти на поверхность. Марк даже не пытается, потому что в этой сырой темноте он не один, и тепла чужого тела вполне достаточно, чтобы выжить даже без еды и воды.

Но Марк отворачивается, смотрит на свои кроссовки, на планшет на коленях — куда угодно, лишь бы не видеть его лица. Не слышать, как пальцы с противными щелчками печатают текст очередного сообщения, елозя по экрану телефона — Иван пишет Ракель, Марк точно это знает, потому что улыбающееся лицо Ракитича — это открытая книга, все эмоции как на ладони, читай, если хочешь.

Но он не хочет. Или не может, это как посмотреть.

Иван улыбается, и за эту улыбку тер Штеген готов отдать все, что у него есть, лишь бы она предназначалась ему. Его бесит, выводит, вымораживает и раздражает то, с какой любовью Ракитич поглаживает металлический бок телефона, словно это крошечный котенок. Против воли, против здравого смысла — Марк на секунду ныряет в их общее прошлое, где Иван так же гладил его спину, пересчитывая пальцами позвонки, очерчивая изгиб шеи, покрытой испариной. Воспоминание о прикосновениях искрой проходится по затылку, и Марку приходиться вцепиться побелевшими до боли пальцами правой руки в подлокотник кресла, а левой — за ускользающее ощущение реальности. Сейчас они в самолете, под ними — пропасть. И между ними тоже, и неизвестно, какая из них глубже.

Чувствовать присутствие Ивана — пытка. Изощренная, похуже любых плеток и стеков. Марка все время трясет, будто он подхватил разом ангину и грипп, но ему нужно держаться изо всех сил, настраиваться на матч, в котором он точно не примет участия, и это еще сильнее бьет по голове. Так страшно, что Иван вот-вот поднимет голову, отвлечется от переписки с женой, и будет смотреть своими ледяными глазами так, словно между ним и Марком ничего не было, особенно тех жарких ночей, когда окно открывалось не только для того, чтобы выветрить мускусный запах секса, но и чтобы пустить в комнату хоть немного свежего воздуха. Жара теперь всегда будет ассоциироваться только со смятыми простынями, разметавшимися по подушке светлыми волосами, синхронными стонами, синяками на запястьях и тянущей болью на утро, которая казалась почти что посланной с небес — чтобы Марк не забыл, чувствовал каждой клеткой затраханного тела, что вчера ночью Иван был с ним. Что он, тер Штеген, смог урвать кусочек его времени, выкрасть хорвата у жены, детей, похитить из счастливых семейных вечеров.

Трясущимися руками Марк лезет в карман толстовки, пытаясь достать насмерть запутанные наушники — раньше нехитрый процесс развязывания узлов мог помочь ему отвлечься, не думать, а только методично раскручивать провода. А теперь черный клубок издевательски напоминает об Иване — закон ложных ассоциаций в действии. Узлы, намертво, Ракитич, секс, _«Я не могу без тебя, но давай прекратим этот кошмар»._

Иван смог остановиться. А Марк до сих пор не может сдаться и теперь одиноко тащится дальше. 

_«Последний раз, давай последний раз»._ Дай мне тебя украсть у мира последний долбанный раз, а потом катись, куда хочешь — в Хорватию, к жене, к Халиловичу, ко всем чертям…

— Марк! Скажи всем привет! — раздается сбоку чей-то громкий голос, кто-то приваливается к плечу тер Штегена, пихая ему в лицо экран телефона. Марк не сразу понимает, что колючая борода, царапающая щеку — это кусок Жери. Жерар опять «перескопит», несет какую-то чушь, пихая телефон всем желающим, вроде Жорди или Жереми, и не очень желающим, вроде Луиса, который смог выкрутиться и исчезнуть из трансляции.

А Марку некуда сбежать. Разве что броситься прямо к Ракитичу на колени, но сейчас это вызовет не улыбку, а привычное душераздирающее _«Ма-а-арк, не надо»_ , от которого кровь леденеет в жилах.

Он позорно капитулирует, изо всех сил удерживая на лице улыбку — на камеру она выглядит даже счастливой, какой-то умиротворяющей, будто он успел закинуться наркотой и теперь релаксирует прямо в клубном самолете.

— Привет, — дурашливо произносит Марк, включаясь в игру.

— Они пишут про тебя, — смеется Пике, тыча пальцем в экран, откуда на Марка смотрит он сам. Радостный, а глаза больные-больные, как у бродячей собаки. Остается надеяться, что это никто не видит, кроме… Кроме.

— Как мило, — лыбится тер Штеген, боковым зрением замечая какое-то шевеление справа.

— _Ich bin in licht_ , — читает Жери почти с правильной интонацией, но слова коверкает — лающий немецкий от коренного испанца звучит коряво, но отдаленно похож на правильный текст. — Что это, это «Я тебя люблю»?

— Да, _ich liebe dich_ , я тебя люблю, — отвечает Марк. Отвечает сам себе, Ивану, который сколько угодно может делать вид, что не слышит и не видит творящегося вокруг каталонского беспредела. Тер Штеген произносит замыленное «I love», после чего шепотом повторяет «you», затихающее в голове, как эхо. На немецком признания всегда звучат убедительнее — четче, понятнее, резче, словно отрубают ненужное, оставляя только конкретные два слова и одно расплывчатое. Я. Тебя.

_Я не могу сдаться, Иван. До сих пор не могу._

Вибрация телефона в кармане словно возвращает Марка к жизни. Пике давно ушел, а тер Штеген все еще сидит, глупо улыбаясь в пустоту, периферией мозга понимая, что Иван отлично видит все оттенки его ступора, и сейчас делает свои, одному ему понятные выводы. Телефон упорно гудит, настойчиво сообщая своему хозяину о пришедшей смске, но Марку не хочется лезть в джинсы и смотреть на сообщение от Даниэлы, ему нечего сказать.

Кроме _«Ich liebe dich»_ , произнесенного, вытолкнутого наружу откуда-то из глубин души, брошенного Ивану в лицо как полурастаявший снежок. Сказанного в тот момент, когда они смотрели друг на друга безо всяких ненужных разделяющих кресел, когда Марк мог протянуть руку и запутаться пальцами во влажных пшеничных волосах, потянуть на себя, целовать чужие губы до исступления и звездочек в глазах. Или мог, лежа на животе, лицом впечатавшись в мятую подушку, на судорожном вдохе снова шептать признание, кашлять, вздрагивать всем телом от глубоких толчков и быстрого дыхания за спиной, оседающего на болезненно сведенных лопатках.  
Но это было так давно, что будто не было вовсе.

Телефон мигает, на секунду показывая Марку лицо его девушки, которое сейчас не просто лицо, а напоминание, грохот набата, резкий скачок обратно в реальный мир, где противно, гадко и пахнет чипсами на весь салон самолета. Тер Штеген мотает головой из стороны в сторону, раскидывая мысли на место. Хватит.

На сегодня точно хватит. Обратную дорогу он проведет вместе с… Да с кем угодно, лишь бы не с ним рядом.

Помимо сообщения от Даниэлы, Марк видит знакомый номер, шепчет его вслух, будто вспоминает, но на двух последних цифрах давится воздухом и едва ли не рушит выстроенную с таким трудом огромную Берлинскую стену на месте пустого кресла. Он читает три слова, которые вместе могут значит все и ничего разом. Которые и есть завуалированное гавкающее немецкое и тянущееся хорватское. Перемешанное с мраком и теплотой совместных ночей, с запахом, поделенным на двоих, с его поломанным, как битый хрусталь, голосом, сорванным от громкого крика.

_«Это я написал»._

Прочитать три слова — как три выстрела в упор, не так сложно, как повернуться, почувствовав на себе уже давно ставший чужим взгляд. Остается только выдержать его лед, который оттаивает прямо сейчас, словно течет Ивану на рубашку, оставляет разводы на синей ткани. Марк смотрит, пока в глазах не начинает резать.


End file.
